Just A Crush
by Biteme4eturn-t
Summary: It was almost laughable. To have a crush on the killing perfection was like a death wish. Facing him everyday was going to be difficult but having to pretend to not be interested is where her true task would lie. KagomeXSesshoumaru
1. Chapter 1 Butterflies

**It has been so very long since I did a new story. I was just feeling out of it and so terribly busy with the daily in's and out's of my life. I am still struggling with my life and keeping to who I am. So with that I will introduce** _ **Just A Crush.**_ **It will be mostly romanticised and I want to try a softer approach to introducing my favorite pair as a couple. Obviously it won't stay that way because this is just my style. Without further ado.**

 **Just A Crush : Chapter 1 Butterflies**

It wasn't her fault. Could you really blame her, I mean he was gorgeous, even if his demeanor left a lot to be desired. Clothing was being stuffed into a yellow bag without full attention from the person packing it. Mumbles escaped the blue eyed young woman as she prepared for her trip.

"It's just a stupid crush! It will go away" she spoke to herself almost trying to convince herself more than anyone else. She rushed around her room trying to busy herself with anything but thoughts of the silver haired demon ass she had just previously learned would now be joining their group.

She really didn't understand why she had a crush on the arrogant, human hating, tall, strongly built, sexy-...

"Stop it Kagome !" She growled at herself only realizing that she was looking like a loon yelling at herself, alone in her bedroom. Her face was flushed and she was going to ignore everything about the demon lord who was now traveling with their group. A frustrated sigh escaped her mouth.

Kagome understood that it was necessary to have him with the group, Naraku was somehow hidden, gone like smoke in the wind. The shards were as well harder to encounter. Plus when they did encounter them the battles were becoming staggering and difficult to defeat.

Letting out one last surrendering sign the time traveling miko tied her long raven hair into a high ponytail and finished packing. It had been years since she had fallen through the well and Kagome had somehow pulled through with tons of study sessions for her classes and passed high school. True she had never had an honest high school experience but so long as she had gotten through it. Currently she was taking online courses for college that she completed in a breeze and gave her ample time to travel with the rag tag group and search for shards.

Inuyasha was so pleased with the arrangement that he never complained when she had to return home to do an exam or finish projects or reports.

Though he was the one who was very against Sesshoumaru joining their group and extremely against him knowing of about Kagome's true origins.

It was a hassle just trying to get him to understand how important it was for him to be on their side rather than fighting elsewhere. Truly Inuyasha had an ego but as stubborn and pig headed as he was, he did end up agreeing to the group and invited his half brother. Sesshoumaru was much more logical.

He had a small child that seemed to get kidnapped far more that the demon child that was with the group of traveling protectors. bAlong with that he offered a place of refuge for the children's safekeeping.

Though Shippo had been against it at first explaining that he wanted to be part of their taking down Naraku. Kagome convinced him that his duty in this fight was to help those around them, and what better way than being Rin's protector and line of defense. With that thought Kagome made sure to double check her bag for items for the children. Finally, Kagome dragged the large yellow bag downstairs and by the door to wait for Inuyasha.

She rushed around the house helping her mother with chores and trying to keep her mind occupied with anything other than her best friends hated half brother.

In almost no time Inuyasha arrived and the duo rushed back to the feudal era.

The butterflies were working overtime in her stomach and the distracted miko was practically dragged by her half demon best friend to the nearby village.

Kagome greeted the familiar faces and waved to the children they passed all the while being literally dragged towards the opposite end of the village to the head priestesses residence.

Kaede only glanced at the pair as they entered her hut. Kagome all the while was nearly breaking out into a sweat. She knew it didn't exactly look dignified being dragged behind Inuyasha by her collar but she had quite a bit of trouble facing the western ruler now a days.

"You can let me go now Inuyasha." Kagome grumbled and was immediately released from his grasp. A short yip escaped her as Kagome's ass met unkindly with the ground and she was staring up at the ceiling and smug look of Inuyasha to her side.

Kicking upwards Kagome smacked her foot into the half demons ass knocking him forward face first into the ash pit. With a satisfied smile Kagome got to her feet snickering at Inuyasha coughing up ash and covered in soot.

"Kagome!" A blur of red latched onto the miko and Kagome held onto the small bundle with large emerald eyes. Greeting Shippo with a kiss she let him run off to bother Inuyasha.

"Welcome back lady Kagome." Rin spoke from the farthest corner of the room. Her doe brown eyes shining in exuberance with flowers scattered around her and sitting upon her checkered kimono.

"Hello Rin, are you doing well?" Kagome spoke purposefully avoiding looking at the figure in white beside the young girl whom was nodding enthusiastically.

With a quick glance to the golden eyed demon she was caught in his gaze. Kagome's heart picked up speed and she could feel her face heating him.

"Lord Sesshoumaru." Kagome spoke in greeting, receiving a nod in return. Tearing her gaze away Kagome scurried out of the hut to collect Sango and Miroku.

Soon the group was off traveling in search of Naraku. Along the way the group was planning on tucking the children away with Jaken and Ah Un in the western castle of the sky.

Sesshoumaru said there was no other safer place the only issue was. It was the dominion of the former lady of the western lands. Sesshomaru's mother. They weren't sure what or for how long it would take to convince her to take over the care of their children for the remainder of their travels. Sesshoumaru had said she could be difficult.

Kagome kept stealing glances at the walking killing perfection. Kagome hadn't been sure when her crush had begun, but she knew when she realized it.

They had been all been separated thanks to Kagura. Kagome had learned some basics of fighting by that point. She had taken up more free time to truly learn, despite Yasha telling her it wouldn't be necessary.

Somehow she had stumbled upon Sesshomaru's camp. He allowed the young girl to place a flower crown upon his head and seemed to be enjoying herself.

His golden gaze stared straight to the miko and Sesshoumaru called out to her. "Come." A blush settled onto her cheeks at having been caught and Sesshoumaru had allowed Kagome to settle with his party till her own group located her.

He seemed to only truly allow the miko any liberties when it came to boundaries other than his own ward. Though Kagome supposed it was due to her being the only one who approached him about the topic of an alliance. Aside from her traveling companions other than Miroku not being very forthcoming in welcoming the demon lord.

Kagome though as of late was becoming more and more distant herself. Due to her silly crush. She figure distance was the smartest course to take. With Inuyasha she stupidly hovered around him fooling herself into thinking that proximity meant they were in love.

Though she had given herself time to be away she still was attached to this crush. Yet...could anyone truly blame her.

His hair shimmered like pure silver in the sunlight. Soft and glossy. He was one of the most handsome men, demon or otherwise that she had ever seen. Plus he was great with children. What woman wouldn't melt at his gentle handling of both Rin and Shippo.

Even if he was a bit on the silent side and slightly temperamental it seems to be eclipsed by his softer side and unspoken fondness of his ward. He had changed very greatly from the demon he used to be.

It was astounding to see this change of presence to him. Refreshing really. Compared to Inuyasha who still seemed to be stuck as a brash, hot headed, demanding, stubborn...why did she ever have a crush on him again?

So caught up in her thoughts Kagome walked straight into a wall of silky tresses and hard back. Pulling away and impressing everyone with her quickness the miko was now on an opposite end of the clearing the group was standing in.

Sesshoumaru merely raised a brow at her antics. "From here onwards, only the children and miko will follow." Sesshoumaru spoke while setting the younger pair onto Ah Uh. Jaken was ahead of them informing the castle residence of the arrival of the small party.

"Oi!, why only Kagome and the runts!" Inuyasha shouted glaring at his older half brother. Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes and beckoned to the miko to gather her things.

"My mother must be asked a favor by this Sesshoumaru. The kit belongs to the miko so she must do the same." Sesshoumaru took Kagome's pack from her and allowed Ah Un to carry her yellow bag.

"Why can't we go!" Inuyasha shouted again making everyone's ears ring. Kagome put her hand on her hips and faced Inuyasha head on.

"She's the former lady of the western lands Inu. As in the wife of your father before he met your mother. I'm also sure that keeping her distance from too many humans would persuade her to our side of things as well." Her sapphire gaze narrowed in anger at her friend for not understanding the delicate situate they were walking into. She didn't want to rub salt into an old wound when she was going to be asking for assistance.

"Just think about it this way. The less distractions the best chance this can be a quick meeting. We need this done quickly so we can return to the task at hand Yasha." Kagome spoke seriously and was pulled into the hold of Sesshoumaru.

Blushing even further Kagome let out a soft smile. "We will try to be as quick as possible." Huffing Inuyasha hopped into a nearby tree and Kagome waved to her friends as the small group ascended into the sky.

Internally Kagome was berating herself for even being slightly excited as to being held by Sesshoumaru she started to mentally prepare herself for the situation at hand.

It was time to meet the mother.

 **That's the first chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. I have this going in a strange direction I know but bear with me okay. Bye for now sweethearts**

 **~Biteme4eturn-t**


	2. Chapter 2: A Curious Kimiko

**Hello my dear readers. I always hate leaving people in want of my stories so here comes another A Crush**

 **Chapter 2: A Curious Kimiko**

Kimiko was not truly a confrontational demondess. It was proven when instead of demanding her pup's sire to honor their bond, she chose to leave the humiliation behind her.

Not once did she blame the human or their youngling. The blame to her fell on to her former mate for having abandoned his household to seek to once again and cause distress in another household as well.

Though she was not confrontational, she was a curious , when her only pup arrived rather hastily in her castle in the sky with not just his human ward but a miko with her own demonic young , who wouldn't be curious.

Yet she wanted to find out all about this curious group. Till her curiosity was sated the two younglings keepers would not be allowed to leave. The kit was a very bright one for having grownup in unconventional places. Just as little Rin was.

Orphaned and taken in by their polar opposite pillars of protection and strength.

Her pup was smart to bring the miko and her kit. Sesshoumaru was well aware of her game. Kimiko would not take in just his ward.

Kimiko could not keep the human in the castle safe at all times. A smart kit was a great compromise to oversee his human pup should the need arise.

Though he was even smarter for bringing the peculiar miko.

She would ask for no favors due to her willingness to learn of the miko. An odd brilliance in a woman so young.

Her unique state of dress. Her eyes themselves were wholly out of the realm of normalcy for a human.

Almost electric in their flame of brilliant blue. They had only arrived and been settled in before Kimiko demanded her pup and his miko before her in her outer chamber for tea.

She ignored the pairs words already having decided to watch over their tiny wards. They just didn't have to know of such just yet.

Her attention was all for her son's miko.

She was very well groomed. The scent of her was as electric as her eyes. Crisp and mannered and proper but not submitted. She preferred that in a woman human or otherwise.

Her son leaned into the miko space and an astounding thing occurred. The miko could change color.

Scents Kimiko immediately recognized radiated from the miko as well.

A smirk lined the red lips of the former western lady.

"Wonderful!" Kimiko spoke and raced out of the room in a flutter of silks leaving the two occupants alone.

A low growl caught Kagome's attention and she looked to Sesshoumaru. Said demon looked aggravated.

"Mother has been ignoring us." Sesshoumaru almost wasted to roll his eyes along with the words but held himself back and a giggle pulled his attention to his new companion.

"Well at least she didn't say no immediately." Kagome said mirth dancing in her eyes.

Sesshoumaru could concede to that. His mother was preoccupied by something, though knowing his lady mother it would pertain to the most curious creature he knew.

The miko.

A sigh escaped the demon lord as the miko continued to be amused.

 **Well that's chapter you for reading and please review.**

 **Biteme4eturn-t**


	3. Chapter 3: Reaction

**Just A Crush**

 **Chapter 3: Reaction**

The miko seemed to run into almost endless encounters. Either occurred from her mannerisms state of dress or clumsiness.

Though many situations were avoided by threat of either she or Sesshomaru. The mikos own friendly nature or a show of power in the human. It was a delight to the former western lady.

The bright exhuberance was something special to the western lady.

Yet spying on the miko in her gardens, it would seem a new interaction would occur due to one of Kimikos guest. Scenting her own grown pup nearby, Kimiko held no fear for the miko in her new interaction.

Kagome sat watching over the children play in the gardens. Sesshomaru was off observing the security of the sky castle as precaution.

Should his mother finally agree the pair would be leaving after swift goodbyes.

They had only be here a day and Kagome seemed to step on a lot of toes. Each encounter further cemented at least to Kagome, why she and Sesshomaru would never work.

His world of high station would be a out of reach situation to become accustomed to. Yet, the small group shared a room to keep close watch over their wards, and Sesshomaru to watch over the miko who needed to feel safe to rest in this castle of demons.

Sesshomaru though, didn't trust the residents of the sky either.

Kagome's attention zeroed in on an unfamiliar demon walking steadfast towards her.

Electric blue eyes stared forward toward the oncoming form of a more unique demon.

Not dissimilar in stature but coloring to Sesshomaru.

The demon was tall, tanned and had long hair the color of fall leaves. Shades of orange and red hair shimmering in the sunlight. Eyes of burning green fire opal that glittered as his hair did.

He was handsome, an angular face almost feminine with a strong jawline.

The demon stopped before the miko sitting serenely in bounty of flowers that crowded around her as if she were the sun, moon and air itself.

The large blue eyes, ravens feather black hair and skin of warm cream. The mikos curveateous form of femininity in strange clothing that hugged and carressed the bountiful form.

She truly was a sight. It explained to the strange demon why the miko seemed to have two children to watch over. She must give her attentions freely if she were to already have two of different fathers. Though her scent clung to both young, his nose failed to recognized the male scent that clung to both of the younglings and the miko herself. Or that neither child smelled truly of either scent that hovered around the young.

Many must have fallen and sampled such an inviting creature. It made the demons mouth water just thinking of this human bowed before him in such a fashion.

"Hello." Kagome spoke softly wondering what the demon wanted. He certainly didn't look to be dressed as a servant or soldier. His silk clothes were similar in style to traveling clothing but made of quality materials.

The demon smiled and fell next to the miko without asking. Wrapping an arm around the miko before a word could be spoken. The mystery demon pulled Kagome's form somewhat closer to his own.

His own voice rumbled out deep and promising of dark delights. "Hello priestess, how are you fairing?"

Leaning away from the encroaching male Kagome shifted a bit to the side, breaking his hold before speaking. "I'm fine. Was there something you wanted ?"

The handsome male smirked. "Yes my lady miko. I am Da Hai. A visiting lord to see the lady of this manor. I have come to sample what these lands have to offer. Da Hai hails from lands across the sea and might this one inquire to whom is warning your bed this evening. This Da Hai wishes to know if you taste as delightful as you smell. " A purr rumbled from his lips as he leaned close to the young flustered miko.

Flushed red from embarrassment Kagome shot up. "My child will be with me, thank you very much."

A delighted smile stayed with the traveler. "I'm sure that this Da Hai could provide you another youngling to add to your brood." Flashing his fangs a bit, Kagome let her powers flare.

"Not interested." The demon didn't seem deterred by her refusal.

Great. Another one like Koga.

Turning to collect the kids and leave Kagome was stopped by a clawed hand gripping her wrist. A scream tore through the sky castle as Sesshomaru rushed to the miko and their wards.

Kimikos amused smile watched with rapt attention to the demon visiting from a land of China and the irate miko.

Da Hai had assumed the miko was free with her affections to have had a young kit and human child. His assumptions lie in the rumors of the sky castle.

Though the mikos purity and flourishing scent proved otherwise.

The arriving killing perfection proved ever further to Da Hai that the miko seemed to be under some sort of league with the dog. For the tiny human seemed to be scented more belonging to Sesshomaru. Da Hai had made a mistake in assuming the miko was free for the taking.

Though the demon was yet to be deterred. A powerful miko Working to raise children not of her kind would be a perfect mate for one of his household.

His land needed the male demons to have many young now for the oncoming generations to survive. This miko could raise them from the many mothers that would abandon them after their duty be done.

Though the dog demon had to go. Da Hai stood eyeing the other make near his hopeful prize.

Kagome for her part was aggrivated. "If you ever lay a hand on me again I'll burn off your fingers rather than just singe it." Huffing and ignoring her silent guard dog glaring down the strange demon before them , Kagome collected the kids and took them to wash up and ready for a short nap.

"Da Hai. Do well to remember my mikos warnings." Sesshomaru turned to follow his charges.

"Is the miko truly yours. She smells of delicious purity. A scent that invites open invitation for the taking." The testosterone poisoning was making Kimiko even more amused. It seemed that her pup was taking claim to the spiritual human.

"This Sesshomaru and his miko is none of your concern. Attempt to touch what is mine again, I can promise far worse than what my miko has threatened. " A small smirk fell to Sesshomaru's lips as he followed the trail to his small pack.

He needed to protect the miko in any way. An unclaimed woman, Sesshomaru didn't think a demon would attempt to lay their own claim though.

He had hoped the miko would be forthcoming in her feelings by now yet she proved to be stubborn. It would be easier than making excuses to be closer to her.

They would have less chance to connect once his brother was constantly sniffing around them. Time was not on his side.

Letting out and uncharacteristic sigh Sesshomaru awaited his small pack in the shared rooms while they finished bathing. Giving him more time to think on how to woo the human before their return to their quest.

Kimiko was eagerly awaiting this next encounter. The look on Da Hai and the fire of his eyes did not wane in the slightest.

The miko truly was an astounding creature to encounter.

 **thanks for reading**

 **please review**

 **Biteme4eturn-t**


	4. Chapter 4 Claim

**Just A Crush**

 **Chapter 4: Claim**

Da Hai try as he might, could not corner the miko alone. Either the dog followed behind her like a kept pet or her own wards thwarted his propositions to the young miko.

He eyed the blue-eyed woman from across the banquet hall. The miko devoted her attentions to the two children by her side. Kagome it would seem had a mothering nature come about her naturally.

Da Hai watched as she spoke low to her demon protector before rising with their tired children and leaving.

Da Hai noted that the lady of the house, Sesshomaru's mother held him back. Taking this chance Da Hai slipped out of the crowded hall.

Scenting the miko Da Hai followed her silently. He listened as she put the young one to bed before hearing a sliding door open and snap shut.

Her blue gaze narrowed on him and Da Hai was surprised. He suppressed his own aura and not many would have been able to detect him. In his own right, he truly was Sesshomaru's match in strength.

For the miko, this human to sit on par with them both just made her even more alluring.

"Why are you stalking me?" His would-be prize spoke cutting of Da Hai's train of thought.

Cocking his head to the side Da Hai approached the miko. Running his clawed hand along her soft cheek. Feeling the tingling sensation of her holy energy threatening him just beneath the surface of her skin.

"This Da Hai wishes to make you my bride. To bring you to my homeland and add your power to my great and worthy line." His own Sensuous lips grazed along the crackling surface of power along the mikos hand as he brought it up to his lips.

Kagome internally groaned.

How in the hell did one miko get so unlucky? She somehow attracts the attention of every other male, except for the one she interested in.

Snatching her hand away Kagome pulls out a sutra of protection and places it onto the door the children were asleep in. Internally she reminded herself to give Miroku something extra special for having given Kagome use of his sutra's.

They would come in great use for the children while they were away.

Ignoring the demon giving her what Kagome assumed was supposed to be a smoldering stare. The miko walked back towards the dining hall only uttering a single word of 'no'.

Da Hai was quite vexed.

Following the miko back into the dining hall he noticed her sitting silently by the side of Sesshomaru. She was flushed as said demon scented her and glared down Da Hai.

'Ah, now this could be useful to him.' Da Hai thought to himself.

Da Hai watched and watched the miko and demon lord.

Da Hair came upon the miko once more in the hall Separated from her dog. "Would it not be best to try and find love with a hopeful suitor instead of one whom does not know you as a woman." Da Hai said watching the miko flush red.

"How is that any of your business." Kagome said through clenched teeth.

"Oh, apologies my lady, this Da Hai assumed you would be more enlightened to not fall into the hopes of another who would never open to you. Though maybe Sesshomaru-sama's tales of human hatred and anger against his half sibling being half bred was just a rumor." Da Hai spoke and wandered off leaving Kagome looking stricken behind him.

The young woman seemed to be deep in thought now.

Da Hai watch the miko shy away from her watch dog. Much to the dog demon's annoyance. So, when the miko went out into the crisp night air Da Hai followed closely behind.

The human woman was a beauty in the glow of the moon dressed beautifully in foreign clothing that clung to her curvaceous form.

Da Hai stood not far off from the miko eyeing her form when she spoke softly. "Sesshomaru may never love me. He might never want me as I want him. Or by some miracle and he does fall for me, if he were to deny me a child because of what the child was, it would be just that." The young blue eyed beauty turned to stare at Da Hai.

"Sesshomaru is a lot of things but, I know who he truly is. I know that he tolerates few humans. He and Inuyasha do not get along, but it has more to do with their jealousy of one another. I may not know Sesshomaru as others see him, but that is why I can't help but feel these feelings for him. I know who he is, nothing you or any other say can sway my feelings toward him. So please, do not approach me again about this. Nothing you say can change how I feel." With that Kagome walked by the stunned demon and into the fortress.

A growl turned Da Hai to face Sesshomaru. Da Hai was lifted by his throat and acid was burning his skin as Sesshomaru glared him down.

"Stay away from what is this Sesshonmaru's. Be lucky this Sesshomaru's lady mother warned this one off from killing you once more." Da Hai was thrown harshly into a tree.

Groaning he watched the demon lord follow the miko.

"Just mate her then, damn." Da Hai said grumbling and ignoring the feeling of loss. Da Hai at least understood when a woman's mind was made up to respect that.

The demon smiled to himself. Who knows, maybe she might change her mind and remember her ever charming Da Hai. With a boisterous laugh the demon stood to return to the party.

Sesshomaru was running out of time. His mother seemed to be waiting for something to give her approval. That and every damn demon looked at his prized woman as if she were open for the taking.

Sesshomaru caught up to the miko before she entered their room with their sleeping pups.

Ignoring her protest Sesshomaru pulled Kagome with him down the far hall into the room of tomes. His blood still pumping he pulled the protesting woman into his arms and shocking them both kissed her.

Kagome immediately stopped struggling to wrap her arms around Sesshomaru. The two kissed and tasted and clung their heated bodies to one another.

"Oh my!" Kagome and Sesshomaru pulled apart to face Kimiko smugly looking at the flustered demon and miko.

"Oh my gosh!" Kagome shouted then smacked her hands to her blushing face and ran out of the rooms in a flurry of emotions.

Kimiko was twittering around her equally flustered son. Sesshomaru for his part stood stock still. He'd never thought to be in such a compromising position and with his mother to be the one to catch them.

Kimiko was over the moon. It would seem that he pup would not be leaving just yet!

 **Thank you for reading**

 **Please review**

 **Biteme4eturn-t**


End file.
